bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Koputa
Koputa is a Po-Matoran native to Metru Nui. Biography Metru Nui Koputa lived and worked in Po-Metru before the Great Cataclysm. He was captured by the Vahki under the command of Makuta Teridax, disguised as Turaga Dume. He was then forced into a Matoran Sphere but was later rescued by the Toa Metru and awakened on the shores of Naho Bay on the Isle of Mata Nui when the Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power and became Turaga Metru for the Matoran's sake. Mata Nui Koputa was reduced in size and physical strength and he also forgot about his life on Metru Nui after he was kept in a Matoran Sphere. Shortly after the Matoran arrived on Mata Nui, under the direction of Turaga Metru Onewa, Koputa helped build Po-Koro with pieces from dismantled Airships that the Toa used to transport the Matoran to Mata Nui in. On Mata Nui, Koputa, like his fellow Matoran, evacuated to Ga-Koro after Tahnok Swarms attacked Po-Koro while the island endured the Bohrok Invasion. After the Pahrak Swarms cornered the Matoran in Ga-Koro, Koputa faced the Bohrok along with all the other Matoran present, before the Bahrag were defeated by the Toa Mata. He later returned to Po-Koro and was rebuilt alongside the other Matoran, during the time of peace following battle between the Bohrok-Kal and Toa Nuva. Return to Metru Nui Koputa later helped in the construction of Boats to facilitate his, and the other Matoran's return to Metru Nui. Once they had reached, the Matoran, including Koputa, worked on the city's reconstruction, until the usage of the Staff of Artakha restored Metru Nui to its' former glory. After Teridax revealed himself to be in control of the Matoran Universe, and Rahkshi swarmed the city of Metru Nui, he appointed Ahkmou to be the new "Turaga" of Metru Nui, who then in turn ordered Koputa and the other Po-Matoran to create statues of "The Makuta". After Teridax's defeat at the hands of Mata Nui, Koputa and the other Matoran evacuated to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna, where he now resides. ''Like Birds, Like Wind In The Empire of Whenua Alternate Universe, one night in Ta-Metru several Matoran were involved in telling a series of Shadow Stories. Jaa told a tale about the night that Meti was working in the forges extra-late. Jaa was taking the day off and it was getting late, and the Ko-Matoran was worried that the Vahki would catch them out so late. Then the pair got lost, really lost, at which point they heard a voice singing. It was beautiful, like birds, like running water, like wind, and the two didn't know what to think. They followed the voice until they ended up in a part of the Metru that they had never been to. All the buildings and forges were gone and there were just dead trees and darkness. Jaa broke the trance and tried to get Meti to turn and run, but he wouldn't listen and just kept walking into the woods. Jaa ran, but Meti didn't, and Meti never came home. Jaa finished the tale but seemed to be nearly paralyzed in the grip of the icy-cold hands of fear. His eyes were wider than usual; unnaturally huge, and his jaw was slack. He kept repeating the phrase ''"Never came home...", practically hysterical. Koputa finally convinced Jaa to calm down and the group decided to call it a night. When they awoke in the morning, Jaa was gone. He simply vanished, never to be seen again. Abilities & Traits Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *''Like Birds, Like Wind'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Cap'n K